Sparkling Rock
by KaleidoscopeKreation
Summary: AU This is basically the story of a band... of Cullens! plus Jake and Leah. Will it be a success or end in tears? Drama. Music. Romance. Vampires. What more does a story need? LeahxOC, post B.D.
1. Chapter 1

Unlike most of my day-dreams, this one was unclear and disjointed; just a flickering montage of images. Edward, sparkling and lovely in the clearing- the first time I saw him in the sun; the sound of Emmet and Jasper bumping each other during that stormy baseball game, like two boulders colliding; and a completely strange picture. A microphone and a white spotlight, with me, ready to walk into it. _Life's a Stage. _ But when a sudden noise jolted me back to Earth, two words stayed in my head: _Sparklin' Rock._

Inspiration flashed down from the Heavens, and I let out an Alice-like shriek of excitement. It had all come together. Hadn't Emmett complained just yesterday of being bored? And didn't we all need a bit of a morale booster after the recent Volturi Attack? Yes, a rock band was perfect. It was marvellous. I couldn't believe that I hadn't considered it before! All these thoughts passed through my head in less than a second, and 2 later then Alice and Edward raced into the room, screeching to a halt at my side.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked his perfect voice anxious.

"No, I've just had the best idea! Get all the others; I have to tell you this!"

"This had better be worth it. You interrupted me in the middle of painting my toenails!" Alice grumbled.

"It will be," I assured her.

***

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!" Alice squealed. And I thought that my previous shriek had been loud! "Just is a perfect idea Bella! I bet that we'll be top of the US Charts by the end of the month!"

"That's the idea. So, Alice thinks it great too. Who else is in?" I asked.

Jacob, Leah, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward raised their hands. "Great, that's eight people! Now who wants to play what?" Rosalie immediately said "I want to be lead guitar. I always thought my hair would look good if I did head-bashing. And..."

"Yeah, yeah Blondie, save it for the stylists. I want to sing. Also I have a craving to play the Ocarina. Joke! Can I also just say that sparklin' rock is sorta lame as a name?" Jacob interjected.#

"You're just jealous you're not Glow-In-The-Sun." Alice teased.

"Break it up Guys. Jasper?"

"Bass. And backing vocals." Jasper said in his usual minimalist manner.

"Erm, great. Now, Emmett, I think I know what you'd be best at-"

"Flute!" Jacob interrupted.

"Okay, that is a deeply disturbing thought, Jake. Em, would you like the drums?"

"Fine with me. But be warned- we may have to spend a fair amount on mending trashed kits!"

"I'll do the piano," Edward said. "I've already got a great idea for a song." On which he closed his eyes and began to hum.

"So, Leah, Alice. Is it OK if we do Vocals- and maybe guitar?"

"Great! I have to say, Bella, this was a brilliant idea. Who knows, I might meet my soul mate on tour!" Leah laughed. I was almost blown over backwards by her friendliness. It was true, now that the impending danger of the Volturi was gone, she had started to relax around us, but she still wasn't exactly BFFs with us. The band already seemed to be getting us closer to each other!

"Alrighty, how about we go shopping tomorrow- for instruments- and clothes?" Alice piped, her eyes alight with the prospect of shopping. There was a collective groan of resignation. "I guess I should have seen this coming." I sighed. I then jumped, as Jacob sung a few words under his breath in a husky voice. "Jacob! You have a great voice" Jasper exclaimed.

"Oops. Did I just sing that out loud?" Jacob chuckled, blushing.

"Guys, I have a feeling that this band is going to be phenomenal. And when I have 'feelings', they're usually right, aren't they?" Alice interrupted.

"Never bet against Alice!" Edward stated jokingly, and got up, motioning to me to follow him. "Let's go hunt."

As the meeting broke up, I was on a high. I had had an idea, and the whole family had liked it. I had only been an official Cullen for a few months, and I had started something big!

Are you screaming for more yet? I'm waiting for the reviews people! The next instalment will be out shortly, and don't worry; the story has only just begun!

***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As we waited in a small, dingy dressing room with rude graffiti scrawled across the walls, then I kept my mouth tightly shut, though I knew that throwing up was impossible now. Even worse, looking round, I saw that all the others looked completely at ease, tuning up without a care in the world. Was I the only one who was at all nervous about this gig? But then I noticed that Leah wasn't in the room. _Probably can't stick staying in such a small space with eight vampires. _I thought. Even so, I went to go and look for her- we were on in 5 minutes.

AS I searched the long maze of back-stage corridors, I tried to reason with myself. It couldn't be so bad, I thought. No worse than the vampire transformation. Or my eighteenth birthday. Or shopping with Alice. I shuddered at the memory of yesterday, going into endless shops to get stage makeup, clothes, guitars and their various accessories, more clothes, an enormous sprawling drum kit, _still _more clothes and all the countless other things that Alice insisted that we would need. Even with supernatural strength, I was collapsing by the time that I got home. I turned along a corridor, and an awful sight met my eyes. Leah was crouched in a corner. I might not be able to vomit, but she certainly could. I could see her choking back bile as she turned to face me, her face green under the russet of her skin. "Bella," she gasped, "I don't think that I can do this."

I squatted down next to her. "Don't worry. You have a great voice, we're all right beside you, and don't get me wrong, the only reason that I'm not chucking it up next to you is because I haven't eaten for about a year!"

She almost smiled. "Thanks, Bella- I notice that no one else came to my rescue." She forced a laugh.

"They were all looking completely chilled when I left. They were born for the stage. I wasn't- but I'll try hard to grow into it."

"Me too. So let's go back and get out there before they send out a search party. We're on in-"She glanced at her watch- and gasped. "NOW! We should on stage right this second!"

"Come on!" I half-yelled. We can't miss it after all this!" And I started sprinting up the corridor, shoving some make-up and water at Leah. We raced neck and neck down the corridor, Leah frantically gulping and applying mascara at the same time.

"We're on in ten seconds!" Alice hissed at me, as we panted up to the stage door. "Cutting it a bit fine, aren't you?"

"Sorry Al," I apologized, and then the opened and we were on. I sensed Leah at my ear. "Thanks for... well... the morale boost a minute ago," she whispered. "And... Bella, I know we haven't exactly been best of friends before, but I think that we should start over again- if that's Ok with you?" She smiled at me tentatively. My jaw practically unhinged, but then I reached out and squeezed her hand as hard as I dared. "I'd love to!"

My heart was in my mouth as we walked onto the stage, a united force, and the DJ announced:"Now here's a brand new band! I give you...Sparklin' Rock!"

In an instant, all my nerves vanished. I stepped into the blazing lights on the stage, and Jacob walked up to the microphone and said. "Hi, We're sparklin' Rock and we're gonna make you're evening UNFORGETTABLE!"

That was Jasper and Emmett's cue to start our first song; _I gave you my soul, _written by me. They struck up a low, crashing backing, and after that everything just passed in a blur. I remember glancing to the side and seeing that that Leah was looking radiant, singing her heart out, while Alice had her foot up on the amp and Rosalie was head-bashing for America, with boys gazing at her adoringly. The club was hot, and everyone was on the dance floor. Aside from my nights with Edward, it was one of the best moments of my life!

We finished the set with a slow song, which started with only me, Edward, Leah and Jacob. It was Edward's this time: _I watch you as you dream_

_I could watch you dream forever_

_The only thing that's makes me stop is_

_That if you dream forever_

_Then I would never feel your touch_

_I hear your voice_

_Your thoughts and feelings_

_When you dream I see into your soul_

_It's just a glimpse; there's so much more to see_

_But it's good enough for me. _

I watched as Edward's eyes, molten gold from his hunt the night before, met mine, and I suddenly realised that whatever we did, our love for one another showed itself. That it was what made me who I was- and him who he was. My inspiration, life, breath and thoughts were Edward, and I knew that that was the way I always wanted it to be.

The others came in on the chorus, and I was forced to look away. But I knew that it wouldn't be long until I was in his arms and in his eyes again.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Sparkling Rock Ch. 3

**A/N: Hi.**

**Sorry for the loooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggggg gap between updates. I was experiencing writer's block. Then a ton of other stuff happened, and it never seemed the right moment… anyways, I'm writing now. Chocks Away! ******

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Contracts, refusals, applause, rehearsals, songs, Paperwork and brighter lights with bigger crowds every night. Me and Leah's friendship was growing, and she seemed a different girl from the bitter werewolf who screamed at me about Jacob all that time ago. There was a new, happy light in her eyes, and she was more confident than I had ever seen her. And with her confidence, her fame was also growing. She was described as 'the heart of Washington's best band' and 'the soulful singer with the broken heart'. Many interpreted this from her song, _No Happy Ending, _which, in a local newspaper, became our first number 1. In one concert, Leah had had to deal with at least five love struck boys, who climbed onto the stage. I think Leah was a bit flattered (especially as Jacob had dealt with the crazy fans immediately, and very thoroughly) but she claimed it had traumatized her forever. The band as a whole was rapidly becoming more famous than we had imagined, so that Edward frequently worried that the Volturi would use it as an excuse to fight us. _But then, Edward always did worry too much_, I thought affectionately. Yes, everything was perfect.

Except…

Nessie. She was getting closer to adulthood by the day, and though she never whined or complained, I felt that soon she should be in the band. Not to mention that Jacob (much to Edward and Leah's frustration) would eventually start worrying about her, and then he found it impossible to concentrate. Sometimes I wished that he had never imprinted on her… _No. _This way, everyone was happy. It allowed the werewolves and us to coordinate. She was the flexible factor, the one who made everyone happy. Or was there one person who wasn't happy? Who Nessie and Jacob's love edged out of the 'Happy Ever After' frame? And there it was again. What to do about…?

"I don't believe it! My E string has worn through! I need to replace it again _already_?" Leah whined.

"Huh… What? Oh, don't worry. I have a spare one with me, here." I twanged the string across the room, and Leah caught and strung it deftly.

"Wow, Bella, you're so organised. The perfect mother!" She grinned, but I caught the traces of irony and sorrow in her voice. I winced, knowing that she would again be worrying about the fact that- since she became a werewolf- her fertility had stopped. She was convinced that she was a genetical dead end. I felt so sorry for her. She thought that because Sam hadn't imprinted on her, the fact was proven. I wanted to tell her that it was still possible to fall in love without freaky magic and she would be perfect with—

_No. _Remember Nessie.

My mind went round in circles like this for about an hour, then… Enter Jacob

Jake: Are you ready to go?

Me: Go where?

Jake: _(speaking slowly and clearly) _The. Big. Concert. In. Olympia.

Me: _(choking on my own venom) _that's TODAY?! Why didn't anyone tell me?

Jake: We thought you KNEW. Anyway, guess what!

Me: _(wearily) _what now?

Jake: Sam's cousin Jon is gonna be there, and he's, like a GINORMOUS modern music critic! If we impress him, we could become famous!

Me: You mean as in Jon Uley! OMG! I am totally nervous!

Jake: You'd better be up to the high standard of the rest of us tonight, then. By the way, it's your turn to load the drum kit and amps, and we're going in quarter of an

hour. Plus you need to change. See ya.

Me: _(Growling) _Jake, don't forget I have fully functional fangs and-

Jake: _Speedy exit_

Grrrrrrrr. He is SO annoying! I tried to be mad at him, but I kept remembering funny things he said and laughing. I really don't know what Nessie sees in him.

ANYWAY. As Jacob said- I had drum kits to load, and the prospect of Alice when she saw my outfit. She was always trying to make me wear things tighter and sparklier than I wanted, and it was driving me round the bend. Still, in the end, I always seemed to look all right.

But this Jon Uley thing. I tried not to think about what Jacob had said about their high standards- because I knew it was true. They were all fantastic- but was I? I really hoped so, not just for the others, but for me. I had to be.

**A/N: Sorry about the blatant speeding up of the plot. I just don't really want this story to one of those ones that drags on… and on… and on… and also, I am lazy by nature lolz ******

Right, before I receive any flaming PMs… I DID NOT plagiarize this from TrueColours, she is my sister, I was sharing her account (I couldn't be bothered to make my own at first- another sign of my lazinosity :-P), posted this story on it, then in the end made my own account and re-posted this story, only on MY account. OK? Thankyou for your attention. Also, thankyou to all the lovely people who reviewed, favourited, etc. I will put them in the acknowledgements. And please feel free to review/ PM with ideas/ guesses at plot. Anyways…

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters except one, Love Bytes own the song 'You broke my heart'. For the story's sake, Bella and Leah made it up. **

**A/N: Sorry for another loooong gap. I had loads of other stuff, school, friends, and my Star Wars fic. Included – sorry, lame excuses, but true. I really am so lazy when it comes to updating. But the chapter is up now. Please honour me by reading it. :D**

**P.S: This chapter is quite anti-Nessie, who REALLY annoys me, so be prepared **

**Chapter 4**

LEAH POV

I guess I should be really happy.

I mean, I am so lucky. I'm in a successful band, with people who like me, and a big budget to boot. I am quite pretty, agile, and there are a lot of boys who like me. Just what every girl dreams of. Yeah.

Not to mention I got over Sam. Yeah, I still find him hot and all, but I'm not obsessed with him like I was. I can see him and Emily kissing without having to leave the room, and I don't have to fight back tears whenever I see him. He's here today, with Emily, actually. We got them tickets for the concert.

I actually like concerts now. After the first one, I have never had any more nerves, apart from a few butterflies, and I still can't talk to big managers and those guys. The improvement is mostly down to Bella, and sometimes Rosalie and Alice. I would count them as my best friends... but yet, despite all this, I still feel incomplete...

Just then, said girls walked into the room, and seated themselves with a smile. 'Hey, do you remember our first ever concert?' Bella commented with a grin.

'Oh yes, in Seattle, with me puking everywhere?' I replied

'And that tiny little dressing room, with the mould...' Rosalie wrinkled he nose in distaste at the memory.

'We've come a long way from there.' Alice sighed, closing her eyes. There was silence for a few moments. It was true. We had. None of us were very nervous, just excited and confident. We were now not just a group of friends, but serious musicians; and the room we sat in was large, clean, and luxurious. I picked up an apple from the basket on the table, and took a bite. Alice's eyes shot open suddenly.

'Something's going to happen tonight.' We all looked up, startled. 'I'm not sure exactly what yet,' Alice continued, shaking her head. 'It's blurred... undecided – not to mention most of it seems to be to do with werewolves. All I know is... it's gonna be big.' Alice had recently taken to talking in a rock star style, but at that moment no one teased her. 'Well, whatever it is, we're prepared.' I said strongly, trying to sound strong. 'We won't let anything break us up!' the others burst out laughing at the cheesy line I had come out with. I blushed. 'C'mon, guys!' Alice squealed, jumping up and coming to herself, 'We need to get these outfits on!'

***

A quarter of an hour later, and Alice, Rosalie and Bella looked drop-dead gorgeous. They were all in black, white, silver and red, with sequins and stilettos (Bella fussed about these for at least ten minutes). Alice and Bella wore jeans, while Rosalie showed off her perfect legs in an artistically frayed miniskirt. We had saved a great deal of money, as unlike most bands, we didn't hire designers and hairdressers – Alice was better than ten stylists any day. However, unlike them, I was still in my baggy jeans, T-shirt and trainers. Had they forgotten me, or was it some awful joke? 'Uh... guys?' I said, trying to sound casual. 'What about... uh...'

'You?' Alice and Rosalie smiled mischievously. 'Oh yeeeeeess, we have something special for you... Bella, cover her eyes!' I growled as Bella slipped her cold fingers across my face, obscuring my vision. I hated not being in the know about anything. However, I let the three girls lead me God knew where. I felt myself being taken past several racks of clothes, right, left and right again...

'Stop!' We halted, and Bella slowly removed her fingers...

...revealing the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was a bright, rich scarlet, with tiny beads scattered over it. It was loose, slightly off-the shoulder, which I could tell would emphasise my skinny figure. I vaguely noticed a chunky black and silver bracelet, black and silver heels and Hoop earrings of the same colour arranged next to it. I couldn't breathe. It was amazing.

'Do you like it?' Alice asked anxiously. 'Me and Rosalie designed it, and Bella did the Jewellery...'

'Guys, it's absolutely amazing! Thank you so much!' All four of us grinned at one another. 'Alright then, now we need to do you.' Rosalie snapped back into action. 'I think, for your hair, a loose bun at the back, straight with some falling down; it'll show off your earrings really well. Let's leave your nails natural; we want it to look understated.'

'Totally!' Alice agreed. I suppressed a giggle at her new way of speaking. 'Like, 'I just look effortlessly great', but with a touch of ballroom. Jake won't be able to resist you when he sees this-' she was stopped short by a murderous glare from Bella, and looks of incredulity from Rose and I. My heart was hammering in my chest. It was impossible! Jake had imprinted on Bella's kid! Or... did Alice know something about Jake's feelings for me that I didn't?

'What exactly,' Bella growled, 'do you mean by that? Jacob is with MY daughter!'

'Sorry, sorry! Just a slip... didn't mean anything, I just meant boys in general...' Alice was backtracking frantically, and Bella was getting angrier by the second, so I decided it was time to step in.

'Bella, Alice didn't mean what she said, it was nothing to get angry about. Jacob and I have nothing more than a friendship.' To everyone's relief, the atmosphere began to relax. I had spoken with more steadiness than I felt, unwillingly wishing that my words were a lie, and that Jacob somehow, going against nature, would love me. For I knew now that I loved Jacob. Not like I had loved Sam. Nothing like that, of course. But if I could be with anyone in the world other than him, it would be Jake. But now he had also imprinted.

This is why, even though I should be happy, I feel like my life sucks.

***

BELLA'S POV:

15 minutes before the concert started, the four of us strode down the corridor to meet the boys. I had to say, we looked fabulous, me, Alice and Rose in tight black denim and jewel-studded T-shirts, Leah in her amazing red dress. She had become the star of the band, with her sweet voice, striking looks – and single status. In this concert, she and Jacob would be singing a duet – No happy ending, a crowd favourite – and we had agreed that they should be dressed slightly differently from the rest of us, to make them stand out.

I hoped all the boys had managed to find and put on their costumes without trouble. We rounded a corner, and there they were, all four of them. For several moments, all I could focus on was Edward, who looked even more perfect than usual. He pulled me into his arms, whispering, 'Hello, Angel.' I momentarily forget how to breathe (luckily not a problem anymore), but then twisted to see similar exchanges happening between Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett; those two weren't being as restrained as the rest of us. Leah and Jacob stood opposite one another awkwardly.

'Hi, Leah. Wow, er... you look amazing.' Jacob said, his cheeks darkening. I tensed, remembering Alice's words in the dressing room. _Could _there be something between them? How could there be, after Jake had imprinted on _my _daughter? He was _hers, _not Leah's.

'Really? You think so? So do you.' Leah also blushed, and then noticed all of us watching. Edward, alerted by me, had turned to watch. The tension around them had made Jasper turn, and even Rose and Emmett had separated to look at them. 'Thanks.' She was obviously pulling herself together, she asked warmly, 'Is Nessie coming, or did she stay at home?'

'She managed to get past the Bouncers today, yes.' Jacob chuckled, and the tenseness began to dissolve. I was grateful to Leah – at least she was trying not to let anything happen. I felt for her. Both the boys she loved were taken, and impossible to break away. But she always put on such a brave, selfless face, which I really admired. I went over and hugged her, saying to the others, 'Now, let's get on that stage!'

***

LEAH'S POV

I set the glass down. Why had I just drunk a pint of beer? Was it to clear my head, or to impress Jacob? I couldn't really... remember now. I had taken to drinking alcohol a lot, as it made me feel so good – and made me stop thinking of Jake; an definite plus. However, all my nerves were gone, and I started to feel really bubbly, like nothing could stop me. I almost shrieked in excitement as we were announced

'And now, for the feature of the Evening, Sparklin' Rock!' The crowd outside screamed and cheered as we came onstage, Bella squeezing my hand. I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline, mixed with the great – and also familiar - feeling alcohol gave me, as Jacob and I took up centre stage.

I had to say, he looked amazing. He was wearing a white button-down shirt with the collar open, and a black tie very loosely tied underneath. It was untucked from his ragged black jeans, and he was wearing a pair of tattered red and silver sneakers on his feet. The whole outfit suited him perfectly.

'You ready, Leah?' he grinned, interrupting my staring.

I smiled. 'Ready when you are!' He continued to grin for a moment, but then looked serious. He began to speak. 'Leah...'

'JAKE!!! You're meant to introduce us!' Bella hissed furiously from behind us. I was annoyed. What had he been going to say??? Jake started, and then turned to face the audience. I could clearly see Renesmee, near the front of the crowd, smiling up at him. Man, she annoyed me. She was SO smug, just because everyone in her family spoiled her rotten, and she had the best boyfriend ever. I'd show her. I was brought to myself, hearing Jake introduce us. 'Hi, we're Sparkling Rock, and we're happy to be playing here for you tonight.' His voice was oddly serious – usually he made a joke or question to start off a concert, but today he seemed to be less than amused. But it was none of my business. I couldn't lose my focus tonight – Jasper Uley would be watching everything, and we had to impress him. I _had_ to sing my best.

***

That night, we were on fire. Emmett was playing the drums as if he meant them grievous harm, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Bella were rocking on their guitars, Edward's hands were a blur over the keyboard, and Jacob and I were singing great – I think the best we've ever done. We were in the middle of the second last number – a fast song called 'You broke my heart'. It had a lot of guitar, and a lot of shouting; it also was only sung by us girls. Me, Alice and Bella were dancing together at the front, belting out the lyrics:

_Well you broke my heart,  
So I broke your nose (broke your nose)  
And I'm not sorry that I got blood on your clothes!_

_Well you broke my heart  
So I found someone else (better than you)-_

At this point I noticed Nessie, dancing at the front, her eyes fixed on Jacob though she was teasing several other boys. A rush of irritation seized me. How dare she flirt so much when she had someone like Jake? Well, I would show her what happened if you didn't guard your boy. Hardly knowing what I was doing, I danced quickly back, grabbed Jacob where he was standing discreetly doing backing, and pulled him forward, as if to emphasise the line. The dancers roared their approval, Jacob was laughing, and I saw, to my satisfaction, than Renesmee's smile had become very fixed.

_And I'm not sorry 'cause now you know the truth – YEAH YOU DO,_

_(YEAH RIGHT! YEAH RIGHT!) Well I broke your nose,_

_(YEAH RIGHT! YEAH RIGHT!) Got blood on your clothes_

_(YEAH RIGHT! YEAH RIGHT!) You wouldn't put up a fight_

_YEAH RIGHT! YEAH RIGHT! YEAH RIGHT! YEAH RIGHT! YEAH __**RIGHT!**_

I finished the song on a total high, the crowd going wild, screaming and applauding for at least 5 minutes, until Jacob went to the front of the stage, and asked for quiet.

'Now, this is our final song of the evening. It's a duet, and it's called 'no happy ending.'

As the keyboard, set to piano effect, started, I had a hard time keeping my emotions in check. The concert had gone so well until then, I was under the influence of alcohol, and the combination was making me totally hyper. But I knew I needed to calm down, and act the part.

Jon Uley always watched the last song of the set extra carefully.

A while ago, when we had first signed up for this concert, Edward has been analysing some old reviews of other concerts he had done. Pointing at different parts of the review, looking like FBI mission briefer, he told us what Uley always looked for. 'You can tell he always looks at the drama behind the songs – if it's a fast one, he looks at the expressions, and the way they sing, and says if the song is believable or not.

'He also looks a lot at timing, and how the band work together, coming in at the right time, and interacting during songs; the relationships the song is talking about, and how the singers and dancers illustrate the meaning.'

'So basically, he looks how well we get on, and whether we mean what we say?' Alice had summarised.

'Exactly. Oh, and one more thing,' Edward had pointed at the last, long paragraph – a feature that kept cropping up in Uley's reviews, 'he always pays extra close attention to the last number. If the band has had a rubbish set, but manage to do the last song well, he gives them a better overall opinion. But if the band stops trying for the last number, he really hates it. He says that the last song is what stays in everyone's heads, and so extra attention should be paid to it.'

'He sounds like a very good critic,' I observed at the time. And it was true. I admired Jon Uley, as his skills as a critic were very good, and the comments he gave were truthful and constructive. He was also funny, and added humour into all of his articles, which I liked. I hoped to meet him, and make a good impression on him. If I wasn't in love with Jacob, I might say he was quite hot.

So I wanted this last number to be the best.

Me and Jacob went to the front of the stage, and angled ourselves slightly toward one another, as rehearsed. My introduction came, and I took a deep breath and began:

_Every time I see you look at her,  
A little part of me holds back tears,  
It's been a long time since my heart broke in two,  
It's healed, but the scar is unbearable._

_Both of you are a fairy tale,  
I understand you were meant to be,  
But what about, the extra piece,  
You are so are so blind with love you don't see..._

I heard Jacob take a deep breath next to me, and I turned toward him, exactly at the right moment, and in perfect harmony, we sung the chorus:

_I have no happy ending (no happy ending)  
There's no kiss of true love for me (there is none for me)  
There's no one there, to set my world fire (my world on fire)_

Jacob took the main part now:

_There is nothing inside me,  
a brave face that is all, _

Together now:

_There's no one there, to catch me when I fall..._

The drum started, and we kicked into the next verses with more energy. The crowd had their hands up, Jasper and Emmett were thumping out the rhythm, and Jacob and I were totally into the song. It was a perfect, moment, and I didn't want it to end. Right on cue, as the last chorus started, we came together, falling into the ballroom posture, and dancing across the stage with our mikes. I now saw where the dress came in – we must look like a modern fairy tale, dancing on the stage, our werewolf grace allowing us to jump and twist and turn in time to the music. The choreography was magical, as we gently spun back to centre stage, the drum beat and guitar fading behind us to a few harmonising acoustic notes. Jacob's face was close to mine as we finished our song, his hands supporting me as we sung the last notes, peaceful and full of emotion...

_I can try to find my place,  
Another face, a brave pretence  
I can pretend, but in the end  
I just have no Happy Ending...  
_

In a split second, just before the applause started, I was aware of everything.

I had just finished my biggest concert ever, was in the arms of the man I loved, and dizzy from the bright lights and alcohol. It was just too much for me to resist any longer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nessie's face. All pretence of a smile was gone, and she was glaring at me, eyes narrowed. I could almost hear her saying: _DON'T - YOU_ – _DARE..._

But I was past caring. I could never have Jacob, but for one minute, I could pretend. In that same second, I made my decision. I leaned forward one inch, and pressed my lips to Jacob's.

As my eyes slid closed, behind me, I heard gasps, and in front, wild cheers. For a few seconds, I was with Jacob. It was amazing – but then, his lips were wrenched from mine as he jerked up. My eyes snapping open, I stumbled and would have fallen, but for Jake's hand on my arm. I glanced behind me. Everyone was staring, stunned, and Bella and Edward were livid behind their stage smiles. 'WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT, LEAH?!' Bella hissed.

But I didn't answer. I couldn't think of anything at all.

Not because I had kissed Jacob, right in front of his imprint.

Not because his warm hand was still on my arm, which at any other time, would have caused my heart to go into overdrive.

My heart _was_ thumping manically, but not for that reason.

In fact, I wasn't thinking about Jacob at all. Or anyone, or any_thing _else.

Because just as I had opened my eyes from kissing Jacob, they had met with Jon Uley's eyes.

_Crap. I think I've imprinted._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: this is probably the last chapter. I might do an epilogue, or I might not. I don't know yet. I am totally into another canon now, namely star wars. I am planning to write a quite long story, so that will take up my time for a while, apart from the occasional one-shot. I hope you enjoyed the story, please read and review! =D **

**Leah's POV**

The moment we got off the stage, all Hell broke loose.

'WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!' screamed Bella, her eyes dark with anger. 'You kissed MY DAUGHTER'S BOYFRIEND in front of her!'

'Nessie's very angry and upset.' Said Edward quietly, obviously raging inside, 'she's worried Jacob doesn't love her anymore.'

'Sssshhhh, calm down guys, let Leah explain herself, please?' Alice begged

'She had had a lot of beer, didn't she? There must be a reason why she did it.' Agreed Jacob. I felt a rush of affection for them both.

'I'll tell you why she did it! Because she's a jealous, drunk bitch who can't keep her hands off other people's boys, even when she knows it's no use trying for them.' Snarled Rosalie, obviously intending to cut deep. Any other time, that would have made me phase on the spot, but now, my mind full of the wonder of my imprint, I barely acknowledged it.

'Rose! That's enough!' Jasper said, shocked.

I realised, unless I said anything, this would end up with an all-out fight. I interrupted, calling out loudly over the squabbling.

'Guys! Let me SPEAK!' suddenly there was silence. I took a deep breath and then began to speak, slowly, carefully choosing my words. 'It's true. Up until now, I have been jealous, and I did have a lot to drink. However, I think it's a little harsh to call me a bitch. All of you – Jacob especially – know how hard my life was up until now; not just because of Sam and being a werewolf, but the fact that Jake imprinted just as I thought I might conceivably love again.

'Us as a group of friends is all I want. Up until now, I wanted Jacob in a different way as well, and that caused me to hate Renesmee, for no real reason. But now, since a few minutes ago... I don't love Jake anymore. Because... I've imprinted. On Jon Uley.'

There was an audible gasp. 'Oh... my... God.' Alice said slowly, with matching hand gestures.

'It was totally crap timing. A few minutes earlier, and all this trouble could have been saved. Now Renesmee hates me, you guys all think I'm a boy-stealer, and Jon probably thinks I'm with Jake...' I sank to the floor, tears beginning to well in my eyes. In less than a second, Alice, Bella and Rosalie had surrounded me, patting my back and speaking soothingly,

'Don't worry, Leah, we don't hate you, now you've explained. It'll be fine, you'll see.'

'We'll talk to Nessie, and get all this sorted out, and then you two can be friends.'

'Leah, I'm really sorry for what I said. It wasn't true, and it was really mean,' Rosalie apologized, putting her cold arms around my waist. Now, as for Jon Uley...' she looked toward Alice, and they both began to grin widely. 'I've got a plan...'

***

**Nessie's POV**

I couldn't believe it. How could Leah kiss MY Jacob? I knew that she had always been a bit distant with me, and I got the feeling that she didn't like me much, but I didn't think anyone would go so far as to kiss someone's true love in Public – especially not on stage!

I had no idea what was going to happen next. My brain began to imagine the worst things happening – Jacob leaving me for Leah, nobody caring about me as they congratulated the new couple, them looking at me scornfully, and then walking off together... it was all I could do to hold back tears. _Why _did Leah hate me so much, and why did she kiss Jacob? Why did Jake kiss her back? Did he love her?

_Leah and Jacob, Leah and Jacob, Leah and Jacob..._

It was clear to me now that Leah must love Jacob, and had loved him since before I was born. Yet even as I knew that her only intent was to steal my boyfriend, I could not help feeling sympathy for her. Twice, she had lost men she loved to imprints, and there was no knowing whether it would ever be possible for her to have her own husband and family-

'I shouldn't worry yourself about that, anymore, Nessie,' said a familiar voice from behind me. I whirled around, and it was my father standing there. Next to him were Jacob, Alice, mom and Leah. But the last one looked different; happy, free of that bitter defensive mask she usually wore. She came forward to me, pressing me into a hug. 'Your dad is right. You don't have to worry about me anymore, because I've imprinted! Isn't that great?'

_NO! _She had imprinted on Jacob, and now she had just as valid a claim to him as me. And they expected me to be happy for them. I took a deep breath, and smiled, but I could feel that my eyes were overly bright. She stepped back, looking confused. 'Aren't you pleased, Nessie?'

I gulped. I _would _do it. I would put on a brave face, just like Leah herself had done for so many years, even though I was falling, breaking inside... 'That's just great for you, Leah,' I swallowed, then had a thought. _I want to hear her say they're together, in black and white. _'Who's the lucky guy?' _As if should have to ask. _But I _would _happy for them, I _would _contain my heartbreak, I _would—_

'Jon Uley.'

'WHAT?!' I was weak with relief, and began to babble, practically delirious. 'Oh, Leah, I'm so happy for you! Now we can be friends, we don't have to worry about Jake, oh, I thought that you'd imprinted on him, and I'd have to-'

'You thought I'd imprinted on _Jake_?! And that I expected you to be that happy for us? Seriously, oh, Nessie!' We hugged for a minute, laughing and crying, but then managed to calm down.

'However,' Leah continued, 'I won't get the guy if you don't help me with my plan. Rose and Alice made it up – it's diabolical.' Leah smirked, then leaned down to whisper to me. 'I think you'll enjoy it... it involves you kissing Jacob...'

I smiled, starting to guess what this plan was. 'Count me in!'

**Leah's POV**

As we approached the corner of the bar where Jon Uley was typing (courtesy of Edward, we knew where he was), I began to feel butterflies – almost as bad as the ones at our first concert. I whispered to Alice. 'Won't he twig? This feels so cheesy, and he's not stupid.' I glanced toward the bar, where Jon stared at his laptop, immersed in what I assumed to be his review of our concert.

Alice punched me playfully. 'Of course he won't twig. Boys are clueless about that sort of thing. Anyway, we're not going to be telling anything but the truth!' Rosalie nodded wisely, and then gave me a final briefing. 'Right, we're getting close now. Renesmee and Jacob are just outside; ready to come in when I give the signal. Now, all we need is for you to act properly. Just release all your life's sorrows, jealousy and bitterness into this one conversation, and you'll be fine.'

'I have plenty to release.' I muttered. The others stifled laughs, and then we began to execute our plan.

***

Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I sobbed noisily as Alice, Bella and Rose guided me to a seat. I sank into it, gulping back more floods. Alice patted my back gently, and Rose said. 'It's OK. You can tell us what happened, Leah. Sssh.' I sneaked a glance at Jon Uley, who on hearing my name, had looked up.

'It's... Jacob. He's with someone else!' I let out another choked sob.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie gasped in horror. 'How do you know?'

'Well, just after I kissed him, he told me. I was feeling really good until we got off the stage, but he *sob*told me he was with someone else. He was so nice about it, and she was lovely too. I just felt so... awful *sob*. Especially as now I like someone else. You know who I mean, right?' The other three glanced conspicuously toward Jon, who was now obviously listening. 'But... I mean, he's sure to have seen, and now he won't ever want me...' I broke down into floods again. 'It was that beer.'

'Yes.'

'Guys, *swallow* do you think I have any chance at Jo-'

'Shhhhhh!' Rosalie hissed, flapping her hand hugely. 'He's right behind yo-'

But just then, I let out a gasp. 'It's them!' As if by an amazing coincidence, Nessie and Jake walked across to the bar. They seemed unaware of our presence. Halfway over, Nessie said something to Jacob, and he grinned, then bent down and kissed her. I moaned a long, piteous moan. They broke apart, and then saw me. They looked at one another, the picture of embarrassment. Her face sympathetic, Renesmee said audibly to Jacob 'I think we should go somewhere else.' They hastily walked back the way they had come.

I noted that Jon had seen the whole thing, then let my head drop into my hands.

'Uh. Leah?' Alice asked tentatively, 'We were just gonna go to the bathroom. Will you be OK here for a minute?'

'Yes.' I didn't bother to put any expression at all into my voice. My face was covered by my fingers, but through them, just as Bella, Alice and Rosalie left the bar, I saw Bella do a very slight thumbs-up. It would have looked like a stretch to anyone else, but to me it had utmost significance. It meant: _He's coming for you in a minute. Don't look up, just wait. _I let a few more sobs shake my body.

A few seconds later, I heard the sounds. A laptop clicking closed, a chair being pushed back, footsteps; and then a warm arm around my shoulders.

'Are you alright?' It was Jon Uley's voice.

I lifted my head and looked at him. His face was a little like Sam's, and I vaguely wondered if they were distant relations. His eyes were soft and gentle, and there was true concern in his voice. I was totally dazzled and my next words left me without registering in my brain.

'I am now.'

'It's Leah, isn't it?' _He knew my name!_

'Yes, Leah Clearwater.'

'I've heard about you, and your band – you're quite famous. I have wanted to meet you for a while, Leah Clearwater.' He smiled – I was left breathless for a moment.

'The same to you, Jon Uley.'

We talked and talked, and found out about each other. He had been really impressed with our concert; he loved my voice; he enjoyed his job as a music critic, especially when he got a band as good as us to review; when were we planning on having another gig... he kept saying all the right things, and we were talking and laughing for a long time. I jumped as my text alert sounded.

THOUGHT WE'D LEAVE U 2 IT. BELLSx

I smiled. Jon looked at me curiously.

'Who was that?'

'Bella. She and the band are going to meet me back at the hotel.'

'Right. I'll drive you home if you like.'

'Thanks.'

'Leah?' Jon said my name quietly, and put his hand on mine, not seeming to mind the abnormal heat. My heartbeat accelerated.

'I heard you and your friends talking... and I was wondering...' a blush began to creep over his features. I smiled – he was so cute. 'Did you mean what you said about – about kissing Jacob tonight?' he finished the sentence in a rush.

I looked directly into his eyes, and answered, 'Yes. I also meant what I said about liking – loving -someone else.' I paused for a moment, then completed my sentence quietly.

'You.'

I could hear Jon's heartbeat clearly. 'But... how? Why? You never even met me before tonight,' he trailed off, confused.

'Well, the easy answer would be to say that I read your reviews, thought they were brilliant, thought you were hot and decided I would try and talk to you. But really... it's not that simple. Sure, I thought all those things too. But the real reason is much harder to explain. You see... just after I kissed Jacob tonight, I saw you in the crowd. And when our eyes met, I – I just knew you were the one for me. I know why it happened, but it's really complicated...'

His dark eyes locked with mine again. 'Explain.'

So I did. I started at the beginning, right at the beginning, with the Quileute legends, then went forward a bit to me becoming a werewolf. Then back to explain Sam and Emily. (During this part, I almost broke down, but Jon put his arms around me until I was OK.) Then on to talk about the bonfire, and Bella and Edwards wedding, the result of that, and my relationship with Jacob; and how that was ended before it started by Renesmee's birth. It was odd, hearing all those hours of tears, anger and worries being explained in a few minutes – it made everything seem so much simpler. Jon listened all the way through with rapt attention, asking the occasional question, and prompting me when the going got slow. When I finally finished – my story coming right up to the last five minutes – he leant back and whistled.

'Wow.' Was all he said at first. Then he turned in his seat to look at me. 'Leah, you are far more amazing than I ever thought anyone could be. You are beautiful, brave talented and emotional, and I am so glad you have told me this. There is just one thing I want to say: I love you too.'

It was the most amazing moment of my life.

***

When Jon drove me back to the Hotel it was past midnight. All the time I had been with him, not for one second had I been bored. Right up until the moment we reached the hotel door, we were exchanging opinions on music, arguing about current affairs, telling funny anecdotes and, in short, savouring one another's company.

As we got to the door, Jon scribbled down his number and handed it to me.

'Just so you know how to contact me – if I haven't already rung you five times already.' He said, laughing. I had given him my mobile number earlier. I laughed along with him, and together we went up to the hotel doors. Just outside, he suddenly spoke. 'Leah?'

I turned to him. 'Jon.' It wasn't a question.

'Thank you for a wonderful evening.' He whispered, and then he leant down and...

...what can I say? It was amazing.

My breathing unsteady, I called a goodbye and entered the hotel, running straight up to our suite. I entered quietly, whispering 'Guys?'

A light flicked on, and there was a roar of laughter. I flushed – up until then I had totally forgotten that no one except Jacob and Nessie slept.

'So,' Alice smiled, 'You made it home.'

'We were beginning to wonder if you weren't coming.' Rosalie giggled.

I mock-scowled at her. 'Hey, I don't make rude jokes about any of you guys.'

Bella patted my arm soothingly. 'Fate of the newest couple. I should know!'

Just then, the boys and Nessie came out of another room. 'So, did you pull the guy, Leah?' Emmett asked bluntly.

'Yes.' I answered simply. 'Now we're all coupled off.' I was a little sad – now it wouldn't be so much of a group, more 5 dates.

'Hey, don't be sad, Leah,' Jake grinned at me, 'No matter how lovestruck we all are, we'll always be a team.'

I smiled at my eight friends, realising it was true. Now that all the tension of love had gone, we could really be ourselves. There was nothing stopping us now.

But then I realised there was one small correction needed.

'No,' I said, looking around at the group, my happiness completed. 'We'll always be a _Band_.'

**THE END**

**A/N:Did you like it? I know it was very rushed, but it was a happy ending! Thankyou to everyone who read this story – now please review!!!**

**Essence of Goldxxxxxxxxxxxx **


End file.
